The Arc of the New World
by supermariossj64
Summary: In this story Ayame will find that the rejection can lead to more than tears, as this young mysterious man embraces on a journey that could change the inuyashaverse, Naraku is back in a very lame form in a last attempt to claim inuyasha's life.


The Gateway to the past

A year has passes since the death of Naraku, the old age is prosperous as it is the modern age, Kagome is now in her new classroom. Everything is normal, except the new class will introduce a late student

Teacher: Class we have a new student who just got into the school, say al hi to Teru

Class: Arigato Teru!

Teru: H-hi (in a shy way)

Kagome: Hey Teru, sit in here!

Teru: uh- ok ^^

Kagome: Dont be so shy Teru you will get along with the class beign late isnt bad.

Teru starts to feel a warm feeling thinking maybe he is of her liking.

Kagome: Teru, I want to help you studying what we saw in these weeks, come to my house.

Later, Kagome is having lunch time in school with her friends. (I dont remember their names so I will call them A,B,C D (the girls she hangs around with))

Friend A: Hey Kagome, we saw you talking with Teru earlier, do you think he is cute?

Friend B: Come on, the guy is a shy freak, Kagome needs a man not mute.

Kagome: No, no I just felt sorry about him, that is all.

In Kagome's house:

Teru sits in her room while Kagome asks 45 minutes while he copies her notebooks, meanwhile she will go to the ancient time to try to get some of that gross remedy inuyasha prepared for her once, maybe will cheer Teru up. In the well, SHE CANT CROSS!

Kagome: Hey inuyasha!, what?! is my home!, I cant cross anymore!

Grandpa: Sigh, Kagome, I didnt told you before, the well worked for a purpose and was destroying the evil in there, now it ceased connecting the past, as the evil there was defeated, sorry......

Kagome: I CANT BELIEVE IT! THIS CANT BE TRUE!, NARAKU COULD HAD BEEN DEFEATED WITHOUT ME ANYWAY!

Grandpa: Yes, but you opened a portal with the Jewel, you used to hold a connection with the Jewel, not that it is gone and also the cursed hate of the Yokai Naraku doesnt pursues you anymore, there is no flow of past lines crossing to future lines, the Jewel existence as Naraku's hate kept the times crossed.

Kagome: I wont see inuyasha now! NO, I CANT BELIEVE IT!

(meanwhile in Kagome's room)

Teru (thinking): How can I confess Kagome that I really like her.......

Kagome (crying): TERU, PLEASE FORGIVE ME BUT I NEED TO BE ALONE NOW, GO AWAY!

Teru: Whats the matter, can I help?!

Kagome: No, you cant!, no one can! I will never see him again!

Teru: A guy right? he leaved you?...... if I were him I wouldnt, cause I like you very much Kagome.....

Kagome: IS NOT THAT ..... I AM SORRY BUT I CANT RESPOND YOUR FEELINGS!, PLEASE GO!

Teru: Let me help you, let me try it please

(Kagome tells Teru about the well, normally she wouldnt but the despair is so great that she will do what she can)

Teru: Lets go together there Kagome ^^

Kagome: Teru?, you.....

Teru: shhhh, I know you like another guy and thats ok, to be honest I liked you much but just liking, nothing extraordinary..... besides it is not the same time I am rejected, it happens me always, and I believe you I think time is not what it appears

Kagome: .....

Teru: Dont worry!

They Jump but something happens, they enter a zone in between not past, not present another realm between times. A shiny energy can be seen.

Kagome: It looks when I cross when I go into the past, but it is different, we are stuck here, grandpa said I have nothing connecting there, but maybe Teru does, maybe this is the reason this kinda worked.

Teru (shouting):AHHHHH! THIS FEELING IS CALLING ME! (Teru's chest starts glowing in 4 different colors and he runs towards the shine)

Kagome: TERU!

And 2 voices can be heard from the shine and it is a purple shine combined with a dark glowing force and the voices claim

Voices: Young who was born with 4 souls, the 4 ideal souls the Jewel, you are here because of us, we are here because of you, everything happened so that light and darkess could merge in a Jewel and then the energy released in this timeless zone, and only one can hold us, only a body with the 4 souls and you young boy are one of those who posses this souls.

Kagome: Who are you?

Voice1: I am the sentinence of the Shikon No Tama Jewel but I came into beign after the Jewel was wished out of existence I am what is left of that energy I am not the Jewel, I am the Jewel merged with your wish, a completely different energy

Voice2: I am the darkess of the Jewel, even a part of your worst enemy lies in me Kagome (referring Naraku) but I am not him, neither those who helped into my formation, for I am only dark energy and only that

Voices: And now we will be 1 inside this body! and in this timeless zone we will aquire the ability to trascend time and space! THANKS GIRL OF THE FUTURE.

Teru: AHHHHHHH!, KAGOME GO!, THEY ARE MERGING WITH ME!, MY HEAD ACHES!

Kagome: NO!

Teru: What do you wish then?!

Kagome:I just want to see inuyasha to make the gates between past ans future permanent

Teru: AHHHHHHHHHHH! (As it shines into an intense light)

She Wolf the beauty of the past

Great Wolf Sage: This storm, this climate isnt normal, Ayame you must rush out and find the truth out there, or our tribes may engange against each others again.

Kouga: Sage, I came to consult you, this storm what it is?

Sage: It is not natural, and it cant be caused by a Yokai no yokai or monster could cause it, not even the shikon jewel.

Ayame: KOUGA! YOU CAME TO MARRY ME!

Kouga: ugh, Ayame ahem I just came to see this, I will engage Inuyasha team at the well, appears to be the eye of the storm.

Ayame: NO!, NOT THIS TIME, I WILL GO THERE!

A mysterious figure appears in front of Ayame

Ayame: Who are you?! (showing her sword)

???: You know me, I am Koeikno the one who knows the language of the time

Ayame: I heard of you, it is said that you predicted Naraku's death before it ocurred and you are the greatest foreseer of the world, I am honored, but I cant talk with you

Koeinko: Take this sword, and stab yourself!

Ayame: YOU WANT TO GET KILLED DONT YOU?!

Koeinko: Princess of the wolf race, it is the same, if you dont do it I will walk to another and remain there it is safier than here

Ayame: Why do you want me to do that? is that a sick joke?! :

Koeinko: It is in your hair, this storm annoucnes it, you see I can undersant when time talks, that is why I know the future events, and this time the time is yelling with pain and to ease the pain the one with the hair beautiful as nothing seen on a women before, red as blood must be destroyed.

Ayame: Im not the only one with red hair

Koeinko: It is you, you know it, I have a connection with the wolves tribes and I know it is you, your grandpa knew, that is why he sent you out, so you take the desicion without interference.

Ayame: And what will happen if I dont do it?!

Koeinko: If the one with red hair isnt bathed on its own blood then all as we know it will be overwhelmed by a powerful force! already descended into this world!

Ayame: KOEINKO NO!, AND DARE TO TELL ME THIS AGAIN AND I WILL REALLY HURT YOU!, I CANT DIE I HAVE A LOVE PURPOSE TO COMPLETE! I WILL SOLVE THIS SITUATION! (Ayame disappears in a rush to get to the well)

Koeinko: Ayame..... I am sorry but I cant let you live, I must stop you, I will use this to stop you!

Inuyasha: Kagome!

Kagome: uh- Inuyasha! (kiss him)

Inuyasha: Who is this guy?

Kagome: This is Teru, a friend of mine, he helped me to get ther..... kinda, Teru-chan wake up.

Teru: Kagome?! (rises)

Teru: WOW THIS WORLD, THIS IS THE PAST RIGHT?!

Inuyasha: I feel some strange energy, look at this storm it is said to predict a great threat

Kagome: The strom, is calming down.

Teru: Yes.

Kouga: Kagome! (take his hands!) everything you are alright!

Ayame: Kouga! stop grabbind his hands

Teru: This lady is..... man, is beautiful, that figure, that hair and I see she has a strong character.....

Ayame: Hi to all! ^^, and you are?

Teru:....

Ayame:Hi?!

Teru: Teru, nice to meet you (Teru's face is red and she looks a way to touch Ayame physically by grabbing her hands in a form of greeting)

Teru interest towards Ayame was pretty clear even Inuyasha noticed it, as fot her she isnt bothered neither happy about this, only a little bit surprised as it seems and maybe freaked but only a little bit.

Ayame with the excuse of meeting went running to the mountains, and Kouga also went running while seeing Teru with some disrespect.

Kagome then smiled sadly, as she explained the Kouga/Ayame situation. Teru face filled with sadness replied "I see....." as Inuyasha smiled and gave a friendly punch to Teru

Inuyasha: Hahahahaha kid, you are a brave guy at all, not fearing to show your feeling in front of the rest huh? You are one of mines, you dont care about the opinion of others and a female wolf! (It is very rare for inuyasha to like someone but he dared and also he feels taking Ayame away of Koga's life while he isnt interested will be a very good victory against him as takint the 2 girls from him will be a really badass blow)

Teru: No no!, I just really never felt anything like that before, she is gorgeous, must be mine!

Miroku: Looks like I have a little apprentice here behind the shy masks eh?! I must admit miss Ayame is very attractive!

Inuyasha: I will help you!

Miroku: With my advices, miss Ayame will fall under you!

(They tell him about Koga attitude towards her)

Night falls and Kagome must go back, and try to take Teru away, but Teru refuses as she wants to try his luck with Ayame and wont come back till he is done. Kagome really gets pissed off and tells him that he is fighting a lost battle. Teru breaks in tears as Kagome apologizes, she really didnt thought he had such feeling for a lady he saw just a few seconds.

Teru: RIGHT THEN I WILL DO IT ON MY OWN, YOU KNOW WHY I WONT COME BACK?! I HEARD YOU GUYS!, KAGOME THAT YOU WILL NEVER BRING ME HERE AS I CAN EXPOSE YOUR SECRET OR IT IS DANGEROUS! I WONT GO BACK BECAUSE I CANT COME HERE AGAIN!

Inuyasha: little Kid you will go home

Teru: NO!, FUCK WITH ALL OF YOU!

An earthquake is pounding the earth, in the confusion Teru runs away, Inuyasha decides to protect Kagome rather than chace Teru as he can track him with his smell. Then a giant figure appears.

Koeinko: AYAME YOU MUST DIE HERE! LOOK AT THIS, THIS IS A FAKE SHIKON JEWEL BUT HAS THE SAME EFFECTS, DONE IN SECRET BY ME, THE ONLY WEAKNESS IT HAS IS THAT CAN BE BROKEN.

Koeinko ingest it and the jewel shines into his forehead and grabs Ayame and throws her far, far faaaar away, a wind attack from Koeinko throws her farther.

Kouga: Ayame!

Inuyasha: We saw what you did over here!

Koeinko: It is over no one can survive beign thrown so far, not even a she wolf.

Inuyasha uses tetsuaiga and breaks the fake jewel, killing Koeinko

Inuyasha:Ha, fake jewel easy to destroy.

Koeikno fades into the dead realm and Teru runs as far as he can, run and run he cant think of anything than running and also thinks of Ayame, the guy really got obsessed as Omigumo with Kikyo. He suddenly disappears as also the body of Ayame in midair thrown into oblivion.

TO BE CONTINUED...... MAYBE


End file.
